


恐惧即憎恨（Fear is Hatred）

by Sibylz



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>107剧情之后和雕刻完成之前的某一个晚上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	恐惧即憎恨（Fear is Hatred）

**Author's Note:**

> 写小短篇是为了避开一些三观问题。这是一对不平等的关系，他们之间只存在过恐惧和憎恨，也许还有一点斯德哥尔摩，我并不想让它延续下去，所以只打算写这个短篇。

　　天已经完全黑了，屋子外面安静得吓人。连一向吵闹的虫子们都像被扼住喉咙，集体闭上了嘴。灯光明亮的屋内，刻刀划过木头的声音和“沙沙”声替换交织，在寂静的夜晚里显得格外突出。  
　　Abraham专注着手上的工作。只有这样才能把游荡在营房的那只恶魔完全从他的脑袋里赶出去。  
　　流畅的线条在他手下成型，然后是精细的打磨。吹掉缝隙里的木屑，显露出来的纹路让Abraham打了个寒战。他默念一句祷文，然后拿起手边的一块布盖住了它。  
　　这里并没有人时刻看管着，让他有更自由的休息时间。Abraham坐在椅子上，活动着酸痛的手指和手腕。在捏到小腿时，他的手忽然碰到了一个硬物。  
　　Abraham心里一跳，像是记起了什么。他左右看了看，然后快速解下绑在脚踝处的一个长条布包。他拆开布包，一把银色的餐刀在灯光下闪耀出刺眼的光芒。Abraham拿起刀，轻轻地抚过刃口。这把餐刀很钝，但是刃尖是锋利的。光可鉴人的刀刃映出他的脸，他只能从中读到恐惧。  
　　开门的声音打断了Abraham的思绪。他胡乱包好手上的刀，用最快的速度把它重新绑到脚踝上。在他刚站起身时，就看到那个男人站在铁网门外，正微笑地看着自己。  
　　“希望下次别让我抓到你在偷懒。”这个被称为Thomas Eichhorst的军官用他那慢悠悠的音调对Abraham说道。Abraham明白在这个看似轻松的态度真正包含了什么，赶紧点点头。Eichhorst满意地看了他一眼，然后打开门锁。他递给Abraham一个餐盘。“晚餐。你一定饿了吧？”  
　　Abraham沉默地拿着盘子。Eichhorst给他带来的晚餐内容比平常都要丰富，除了一根烤香肠和一块松软的面包外，还有两个玻璃杯。Abraham皱起眉头，不解地看向Eichhorst。  
　　德国人晃了晃手中的酒瓶，露出一个笑容。“我喜欢跟你一起喝酒。”  
　　可Abraham并不喜欢。上一次跟这个人一起喝酒时的挫败和不甘他还记得清清楚楚。但Abraham只能站在那儿，看着Eichhorst拔开瓶塞，把酒杯倒满，然后举起一杯递过来。诱人的酒精味在他鼻子底下勾引着他。Abraham咽了一口唾沫，最终还是接过了酒杯。他准备把杯子放到嘴边时，手腕被抓住了。  
　　“怎么可以不跟请你喝酒的人碰杯呢？”Eichhorst盯着他说道。  
　　Abraham不情愿地跟他碰了一下杯，然后仰头一饮而尽。他喝得太急，酒精味瞬间冲进他的大脑，让他有些晕乎乎的。  
　　“还来一杯吗？”Eichhorst的声音里透着愉悦。  
　　Abraham伸出手中的酒杯。“来！”  
　　他连续喝了三杯威士忌，才开始吃他的晚餐。Eichhorst端起酒杯，检查着已经雕好的那几块木板。  
　　“就快完工了……”Eichhorst喃喃地低声自语，语气有些激动。随后他把目光转向工作台，Abraham咽下最后一口面包，不安地望着他掀开白布被盖住的那个部分，听到他似乎嗤笑了一声。  
　　他抚摸着板块上面目狰狞的恶魔，看着Abraham的眼睛里带着捉摸不透的笑意。“A230385，你怕吗？”  
　　沉默了好一会儿，Abraham答道：“很怕。”他并不想在这个德国人面前表露出胆怯，尤其是在这个人用蔑视的语气叫出这串数字的时候。但不知道是什么驱使他说了实话。也许就是这只恶魔干的好事。  
　　“如果你成为了他们的其中一个，你就不会怕了。”Eichhorst说，指腹描绘着长角恶魔的轮廓。  
　　“那在变之前，这个人就是邪恶的！”Abraham脱口大喊道。Eichhorst看着他的眼睛变得锐利起来，带着阴沉的影子。  
　　“我不会变成他们这样的。”Abraham固执地说道。酒精让他变得大胆起来。  
　　“话别说得那么死，可能在你没察觉到之前，你就已经悄悄地转变了。”Eichhorst说。  
　　他的话里有些Abraham听不懂的内容，Abraham又沉默了下来。他发现Eichhorst还在观察着自己，脸上带着令人感到厌恶的笑。  
　　年长者走近几步，把他们之间的距离缩短许多。Abraham本能地退后了一步。Eichhorst抓住他的肩膀，凑近他的脸，近到他都能感受到喷在他皮肤上的呼吸。  
　　“那你怕我吗？”他问。  
　　“不！”Abraham逼迫自己瞪着那双可怕的眼睛，故意升高的音调已经泄露了他的真实想法。  
　　Eichhorst弯起嘴角，一边叹气一边摇头。“不说实话的人是要受到惩罚的。”  
　　Abraham看到他解下挂在腰上的长鞭，全身瑟缩了一下。  
　　“不，不，不。我怎么会对你用这个呢。”Eichhorst把鞭子放到桌上，然后猛地攫住Abraham的右腕，干燥的手掌摩挲着他的手指。“打伤了这双宝贝就不好了，你说是吧？”  
　　“放开我——”他大声喊道，一边扭动着手腕，想挣脱手上的桎梏。Eichhorst用力捏住他的下巴，欺近耳边。“不要乱动，不然那根鞭子就会派上用场。”Abraham泄气地停下动作。Eichhorst把工作台上那块布扯过来，把Abraham的手反绑在身后。  
　　Abraham感觉到耳畔有一个湿滑的物体轻轻划过，湿热的气息呼在耳廓上，让他浑身一震战栗。他再迟钝也都明白了眼前的情况。  
　　Eichhorst没有给Abraham时间仔细去想，他拍了拍他的头，然后往下一按。Abraham偏头把他的手掌甩开，愤怒地瞪着他。“做梦去吧！”  
　　Eichhorst从容地从桌上拿起鞭子，拍打一下手掌。  
　　“我会让你听话的。”  
  
  
　　Abraham从来没有感受过这种程度的屈辱。他正跪在这个年长男人的面前，嘴巴被腥味浓重的东西填得满满当当。胸前的鞭痕隐隐疼痛，他憎恨自己没有更多的骨气，只挨了两鞭就妥协了。他生涩地前后移动着，嘴唇在摩擦中有些肿痛。被服侍的那个人抚摸着他耳边的皮肤，轻柔的动作几近情人之间的动情安抚。Abraham把身体绷得紧紧的。他感觉身上的血液在血管里奔腾，把战栗和火热带到了身上每一处地方。然而他竟然……身体某个部位的变化让他惶恐万分。耻辱鞭挞着他的内心，却逆转不了欲望的升腾。　　Eichhorst察觉到Abraham的分心，他抓起他的头发，逼迫他抬起头来。灯光造成的阴影把年长男人的眼睛隐藏在了黑暗里，Abraham不禁打了个寒颤。  
　　“专心。”Eichhorst的手指擦过他红肿的嘴唇，微笑着说。“好好使用你的才能。”  
　　他被迫再一次贴近湿润的前端。他张开嘴含住，舌头舔弄着火热的硬物。肉棒在他的口腔里进进出出，他无意识地吸吮了一下前端，按在他颈部的手徒然一紧。  
　　对面那个人急促地喘息着，一边爱抚地摸了摸他的头。“你知道你对这个有多在行吗？”  
　　不顾Abraham憎恶的瞪视，Eichhorst用双手按住他的脖子，语调不稳命令道：“乖，再来一次。”  
　　脖子上的手指嵌得很紧，仿佛下一秒就能掐断他的喉咙。Abraham重新用嘴包裹住头部，用力吮吸了一下。颈部滚烫的手掌颤抖了几下，他感到有一股液体喷涌而出，直接射进了他的口腔里。Abraham猛烈地咳嗽起来，他赶紧吐出嘴里腥咸的白色液体，还是有些滑进了喉咙里，引起他一阵反胃。  
　　Eichhorst把他一把扯上来起来，Abraham看到对方愉悦非常的笑容。  
　　“把嘴弄干净。”他把酒瓶的瓶嘴递过来，给Abraham喝了几口威士忌。浓烈的酒精味冲淡了嘴里的腥味。他把漱口的酒吐出来，还想再要一些，Eichhorst却把酒瓶拿得远远的。  
　　Abraham还是如愿以偿了。Eichhorst吻住他嘴唇时，淡色的液体顺着他的嘴边流下。Abraham伸出舌头舔了几滴，对方带着威士忌味道的舌头伸进了他的口腔。  
　　Abraham把头往前撞去，分开了这个令他恶心的吻。“你已经如愿以偿，还想干什么？！”他愤恨地说道。  
　　Eichhorst擦掉嘴边的酒液，发出低沉的笑声。“我得到了想要的，可你还没有——”故意拖长的音调让Abraham觉得恼怒，但是接下来的动作却让他说不出话来了。Eichhorst用粗糙的手掌摩挲着他坚硬如石的火热欲望，急速窜起的电流让他一阵脚软。手上的动作越来越快，那只罪恶的手还时不时拨弄着已经沁出液体的小孔。Abraham死死地抓住面前这个罪魁祸首的肩膀，粗重的喘气声从他压抑的呼吸里清晰传导出来。有那么几秒，Abraham仿佛已经失去了意识，极致的欲望在他脑中喷发，如擂鼓一般的心跳声就像快要爆炸一样。他软绵绵的四肢要靠Eichhorst的支撑，才能勉强站立。  
　　“再回答我一次，A230385，”Eichhorst的嘴唇贴在他耳朵的皮肤上，敏感灼热的触感让他再一次颤抖起来。“你怕我吗？”  
　　Abraham使劲眨着眼睛，努力使酸涩的眼睛不要落下眼泪。  
　　“不。”他答道。这是目前他所能做的最大反抗。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
